beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Oka
Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 180, Page 8 |race = Human |age = |birthday = |horoscope = |height = |gender = Female |eyes = Dark |hair = Light |blood type = |affiliation = |prev affiliation = |occupation = Student |prev occupation = |base of operations = Saint Ishiyama Academy |prev base of operations = |status = Alive |relatives = |anime debut = |manga debut = Chapter 180 |seiyū = |gallery = No }} , affectionately referred to as , is a high school student who attends Saint Ishiyama Academy. She has participated in the school's special event, Saint Saint X'mas, with her boyfriend, Mitani. Appearance Oka is a slender, young girl with full lips.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 180, Page 3 She has long, light-colored hair and dark eyes with long eyelashes. Her hair is messy and wavy, reaching down to the middle of her back, while her short bangs fall upon her forehead and the rest beside her ears. Oka wears the uniform of Saint Ishiyama Academy while she is at the high school, like several other students. She wears a light-colored shirt slightly unbuttoned, revealed a slight portion of her cleavage, and a bow wrapped around the collar.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 180, Page 9 Over this, Oka wears a light-colored sweater and a dark skirt. She wears dark socks that reach just below her knees and top off her outfit with light-colored shoes.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 180, Page 4 Personality Oka is a very affectionate and intimate person, especially towards her lover, Mitani. However, Oka is also rather competitive to the point where she becomes very arrogant. She constantly taunts her opponents, Kanzaki and Yuka, upon first meeting them while at the Saint Saint X'mas competition. Oka becomes angered when they seemingly violate the rules using physical attacks. Later, she becomes more mean towards Mitani, referring to him as an "idiot" for becoming careless after the particular incident.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 180, Page 11 Plot Saint Saint X'mas Arc Oka and Mitani participate in the Saint Saint X'mas competition together where they advance to the Top 16. The couple is selected to go second in the first round, putting them against Kanzaki and Yuka, who have picked first.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 180, Page 2 The couple proceeds to complete their first round; however, after watching their opponents from the previous event, Oka is being carried by Mitani throughout the rest of the tournament. When meeting with their opponents, Oka tells them that they are mistaken if they believed that no one else knew about the princess carry technique. Oka and Mitani head to the boxing ring in the gymnasium for their first event, and while Oka is being affectionate towards her partner, they discover that they will need to share drinks from a bottled drink for them to advance in the tournament. Seeing the reactions from Kanzaki and Yuka, Oka suggests that they give up while they have the chance.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 180, Pages 4-6 Afterwards, the event commences and Oka intimately pours the drink in Mitani's mouth. While pouring, they are suddenly attacked by Kanzaki and Yuka, though Oka is unhurt; nevertheless, she becomes angry and wonders whether it is against the rules.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 180, Pages 8-9 She and Mitani then resume the event for themselves where Oka briefly scolds Mitani for being distracted. Unfortunately, moments later, they are attacked by a thrown Kanzaki, forcing the two lovebirds to pass out and ultimately lose in the first round.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 180, Pages 11-13 Relationships Mitani Mitani is Oka's boyfriend, whom she competes with during the Saint Saint X'mas competition. Though very affectionate towards him, she is not above insulting him when he displeases her, such as when he pays little attention to winning an event. References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Saint Ishiyama Academy